The Everlasting Crystal
by lightening816
Summary: The 4th story in the Arden Saga. Taking place three months after the end of UTFR, Arden has isolated herself away from the world,or at least from her family. Her ignorance makes everyone tense, except Basil of Baker Street. Never underestimate a detective
1. Studying the Truth

**The Everlasting Crystal**

**By:** Lightening816

**Rated: **PG-13

**Genres: **Angst/Action/Adventure

**Synopsis: **

**Taking place three months after UTFR ends, Arden isolates herself from the rest of the world, or at least from her family, because of researching the Crystal of Everlasting. Her ignorance makes everyone tense, except Basil. Never underestimate a detective who has been trained to find out the facts. **

**CHAPTER 1: **

**Studying the Truth**

**July 12, 1899**

In a dark room with only a small candle for light, a small fourteen-year-old mouse lies at a desk in her room reading a big light brown book with a saying in dark brown letters which had the saying:

"Gems, Specimens, and other Artifacts"

Her green eyes would not leave the book's sight. She just sat there reading in her mind. She only wore her purple pajamas underneath her lavender colored house robe. Her long red hair lied down her back. She had not left her room since when she woke up and had sent her sister, Olivia Flaversham, out so she could have some peace and quiet. Her mind raced as she read silently. She could not wait to get to the next book and read more about the strange crystal she desperately wanted with all her might.

"Arden! Arden! You've been in there for hours! Come downstairs please!" asked Olivia from outside the room.

"NO!" yelled Arden back.

"You've been stuck in the room. Every time we see your face, it doesn't last for long, because you keep on just going right back into your room. What's going on?"

"I SAID 'NO', OLIVIA! GET USED TO IT!…bitch…" said Arden.

"I HEARD THAT!!" replied Olivia.

"GOOD!!" returned Arden. Olivia scoffed and walked away. _"How dare she call me that! She's not so nice and spirited like she used to be," _she thought.

Olivia was right. Ever since waking up and realizing what had happened a day after passing out on April 25th, Arden had made it her goal to study and research the Crystal of Everlasting, the gem that can keep anyone alive and well. By now, Arden knew that her enemy, Prof. Ratigan, had it for sure. How else would he survive the arrow shot in Chapter Eleven in the first story, "After What Happened, Can I still Win?", and the gun shots from the revolver in Chapter Thirteen of "Arden's First Love". She believe it was from that crystal. There was no other reason. What she really wanted to figure out now is where the crystal hidden. It could be anywhere! After her studying, she was planning on her, Basil, Dr. Dawson, and Toby to go look for it. She wanted that because she knew Toby had one magnificent sense of smell that could track it down. She wanted Basil to help because she also knew that he would not let her use Toby without his permission. She wanted Dr. Dawson to go because she also knew that ever since "The Flaversham Case", those two have been inseparable ever since.

After two hours of studying, Hiram came to the door and knocked it.  
"Arden, could you come out?" he asked.

"No!" snapped Arden.

Hiram glared.  
"ARDEN! I really want to come out of the dark right now!" he exclaimed.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!!" replied Arden.

Hiram kept arguing but Arden just ignored him. She kept reading her book thinking in her head. After five minutes of trying to talk Arden into coming out, he gave up.

"That's is, Arden! If you're not coming out, you're grounded until further notice!" he said.

He stormed away from the door.

He sighed.

_"Ever since she woke up back in April, she's been quiet and staying away from us! I should've seen this coming when she asked for her own room. And I especially should've asked her what was going on when I saw her building that desk. She thought of everything when I said she could have the spare room. It doesn't even have any lights, yet she thought of that because she found a candle to light. She didn't have those books, yet she rented them from the library. She's been so busy, she hardly has time for anything or anyone else anymore. I always wish she could come back. She's not who she used to be," _thought Hiram.

Arden would not stop reading...at least until she saw something. She saw a line that said something useful.

_"The crystal is currently in London, England. The specific location in the city is unknown." _

Arden jumped in her seat.

"My God! This is it!! Out of all the books I've read the past three months, none of have ever said where it was!! I've got to go find it!!" she said. She jumped out of her pajamas and into her mission clothes, which were her camouflage pants and revealing black shirt (the same outfit she and Olivia wore in Chapters 16 and 17. She put her long cherry-red hair in a braid, just to keep it out of her face. Arden kicked her bedroom door open and ran to the house door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Hiram.

Arden turned toward Hiram, who was looking really upset.

"I'm going out, and I don't know when I'll be back. See ya around!" she replied.

Before Hiram could say anything, Arden ran out the door and rushed to 221 Baker Street.

On her way there, she bumped into Hunter, her boyfriend. Arden and Hunter collided with each other. They looked at each other.

"Hello, Hunter, but I can't talk to you right now. I've got to go on a mission with Basil, Dawson, and their dog, Toby," she explained quickly. When she took a couple steps past him, Hunter grabbed her arm and swung her back.

"Arden, what is going on?" he asked.

"I read some useful info about the Crystal of Everlasting! I'm going to Basil's place to ask if I could borrow Toby, his dog," replied Arden. Hunter swung her again.

"Arden, you know Basil's not gonna let you borrow him. He says that Toby's only used for _his _cases," he said.

"I know that, but I'm gonna ask Basil to come with me. Then he'll _have _to let me use him, damn it!" replied Arden.

"Are you sure?" asked Hunter.

"I'm absolutely sure! Sure as hell!!" returned Arden. "Now if you'll excuse me."

She ran past her boyfriend and disappeared to 221 Baker Street.


	2. Into The Night

**CHAPTER 2: **Into the Night

"PLEASE LET ME USE HIM!"

Arden had just arrived at the home of Basil of Baker Street and had just asked him if she could use Toby for her special mission. She was on her knees, begging Basil.

"Arden, I really don't know. I'm usually the one who uses Toby and…well, I just…" said Basil sounding very concerned.

Arden thought through her mind and thought up something as quick as she could. It only took fifteen seconds to think something up that she could use to tempt Basil into letting her use Toby.

"What if I told this was a plan to take down Ratigan…for good…" she asked.

Basil's eyes widened. He stared at Arden for about a minute and thirty seconds. Basil started trembling and shaking like he had just seen something sickening and slimy.

"…really?" he asked. He suddenly snapped! He grabbed Arden's black shirt and rose her up from her knees and started yelling and shouting until he was finally able to get proper words out.

"YES! YES!! YES YOU CAN!!" he screeched. Arden was surprised at Basil's behavior, but was happy. Her plan worked like a charm. Because of this, she may have been frowning on the outside, but in the inside lied a devilish smile._"My plan has succeded...hell yeah..." _she thought. Dr. Dawson heard Basil's cry and ran into the main room. He ran as fast as he could.

"I say, Basil, what is it?" he asked. He saw Basil holding onto Arden. When Dawson saw Arden, he glared and folded his arms.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Darkness!" he said sounding perturbed. Arden looked at him and glared back, though her glare was more menacing.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Dr. Dawson took a step forward, lookin really perturbed. Arden took Basil's off her and also took a step forward.

"Mr. Flaversham has told me about your ignorance. He told me earlier that you called your own sister a…what was it…a bitch! Rude thing to say, I must tell you," he replied wagging his finger at Arden. She attempted to bite it, but Dawson pulled his finger away before she could get it. Arden then realized that Olivia must have told Hiram that she called her bitch, seeing as that is what she thought of Olivia when she bothered her.

"_That Olivia_…_bitchy snitch…" _she thought.  
"Well, you know what, fat ass..." she began to say. Dawson was wide eyed at Arden's language.

Basil just stared at Arden and Dr. Dawson until Arden spoke. He placed his paw on Arden's shoulder and drove her outside. When they went outside, Basil talked to Arden. They sat on the curb and Basil started to speak.

"Arden, listen to me. You've got to stop being closed away from your family and friends, understand?" he said. He looked deep into Arden's eyes, which started to scare her a little bit, even though she showed no fear.

Arden nodded.

"Fine sure," she said in the most pleasant way possible which really was not the easiest thing to do at that point with the fact that she was in a bad mood.

"Good, now about Toby. I will let you use Toby, but you've got to let me come with you. I mean, how old are you? Thirteen?" asked Basil.

"Fourteen," replied Arden. Basil was surprised at this response.

"Goodness, where has the time gone?" he asked putting his paw over his heart. He cleared his throat.

"Alright! We must be off, then!" he said. He stepped back into his home and after two minutes of waiting, he came back out in his detective clothes. Arden was not pleased.

"Did you really have to do that?" she asked, feeling tense.

"...of course! Now come on!" replied Basil. The two rushed up to the home of Sherlock Holmes. When the real Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson was not around and the coast was clear, they snuck in, and searched for Toby. They looked everywhere.

"Toby? Toby! Where are you?" asked Basil to no one. Arden rolled her eyes. She did not want to wait for so long. It made her tense herself having to wait for so long for something to happen.

"Does it take long for Toby to show up, or what?" she asked. Basil looked at her. After two minutes of staring, he started to speak again.

"You know, you've really got to stop being so grumpy all the time. You don't want your cockiness to get a hold of you," he said in a pleasant tone. Arden raised an eyebrow. _"Why isn't he so tense like everybody else? I'm pissed off and so why isn't he pissed off because I'm pissed off? Everybody else is! Damn..." _she thought.

Suddenl, there was loud rumbling. Then, a big shadow towered over Basil and Arden. They looked up and saw Toby sitting over them looking as happy as can be. He licked Arden's face, which made her smile a tiny bit, but the smile did not last long. It immediately turned back into a frown.

"Toby, we need to go on a little quest. Remember the Crystal of Everlasting?" stated Basil. Toby nodded with his big smile.

"Good! Do you remember its smell?" asked Basil again. Toby nodded again, still with his special smile.

"Good boy!" Basil said. He grabbed Toby's leash placed it on him. Arden and Basil got on his back.

"TOBY! SICK 'EM!!"

And off they went into the night.


	3. The Resting Place

As Basil and Arden rode into the night, Basil led the way while Arden just sat all alone, which was really simple for her. She had stranded herself away from everyone all this time, so why not keep doing it?

Basil kept looking back at her countless times to check on her. Arden paid no attention to his looking back. She just sat on Toby's back as the canine kept running. The mouse just kept looking at her paws and at the town they were passing by. Drops of tears fell from her eyes. She was nearly blinded by her tears. She slapped herself with her on paws, trying to stop herself from crying. After slapping herself one too many times, she looked up. Two more tears fell from her eyes until she saw two familiar signs. The signs read:

_London Drive, Cheese Boulevard_

Arden gasped. She had seen those signs before. _"Didn't I see those signs one time when I was twelve years old?" _she thought for a minute. She suddenly stopped thinking for a second. This place was familiar!!

"WAIT!! BASIL!!! STOP!!!" she yelled. Basil motioned Toby to stop. Basil then slid down Toby's back, with Arden following. Basil stayed silent until Arden had slid down Toby and was firmly on her feet. Basil then questioned her.

"Right, now, why did you want us to stop?" he asked firmly. Arden grasped the shoulders of the older mouse and shook them.

"I REMEMBER THIS PLACE!!" she yelled at him. Basil forced Arden to let go of his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Arden sighed and started explaining.

"Well, you see, if you can remember, there was that time when we first met two years ago, and you and everyone else had problems with me, but it was not until Olivia and I went on that journey to find Emily and Julian, my folks. After that battle I had with Ratigan, everything was going smoothly. I mean, I had my parents back and everything was fine, but then that night, I had that nightmare of what would happen if Ratigan had stolen my powerful locket, and to prevent it, I left. After leaving I found a place to stay where I remember I carved something on a building, having lost complete faith in living. I'll never forget that night, when I carved the message and desperately wanted the angel I saw in my dream to take the life I had out of me. I fell asleep hoping to meet my end in sleep. Alas, it did not come."

After a few months, I came across _London Drive_ and _Cheese Boulevard_, which I remember is where I went into the store and drank a whole gallon of root beer, which made me feel drunk a bit. That store was also the place where I met my boyfriend, Hunter…" she explained. Before she could finish, Basil interrupted.

"Wait! You're still in love with that boy??" he asked surprised. Arden was shocked when she heard this.

"And _you _call yourself a detective! I mean come on! How could you not know that? You're…well…THE GREAT MOUSE DETECTIVE…for crying out loud," she said in what started as yell that turned into a softly spoken comment.

At this point, Basil was just stared at her. He then nodded his head.

"True, but please continue on with your story. Sorry to have interrupted you," he said calmly.

Arden glared but continued.

"Anyway, I met Hunter in the store, but afterwards, I went back outside, and after climbing a ladder to the roof of that high building over there…" she said pointing the store and then the huge building.

"When I got to the roof, Ratigan waited for me and attempted to kill me. I fell off through the roof and onto the floor far below, where my friend Kanaka, who's now named Allison, saved me, and brought me to her boarding school, where I met, Angel, Anna, Beatriz, Nathan, Alonzo, and all my other friends. That boarding school was also the place where I met back with Hunter, who tried to make himself look absolutely perfect to win my trust, which he eventually did. He and I talked to each other and learned more about each other. And well, the night when we talked, Ratigan tricked me into believing my parents were dead, which they're not, and he tricked me into working for him. During that time, I had started to cough up an evil attitude, but then all of my friends came looking for me, and I explained a plan I had made up for them to come. My plan worked obviously. Then, I explained my whole dilemma and helped them escape. Then, after that, my evil attitude became my personality, and I started to get grouchy and horrible, but then, Hunter had come by, and I was super thrilled! That was the night of our first kiss. After that, I felt like my evil side had melted away. We escaped that night, but the both of us didn't like trip. I got a cut in my body from a bird, who obviously did not like me. After that, we reached the boarding school to find the school on fire, and Allison covered in blood, dying. When she died, after telling me that Ratigan had attacked her, I found my other friends, found that other students and all the teachers dead and we ran away from Ratigan. We all ran into a room, where I helped everyone escape a second time. Ratigan found his way in and he and I had a fight again. After shooting him with a revolver, I escaped myself, injured and feeling like I was going to die myself, just as Allison had died. But then, I was found and before I knew it, I was at the Flaversham's again. We all went to Baker Street and met up with you, and well…the rest you know," she explained to Basil, not realizing that she had just explained Chapter Three thru Chapter Fourteen of her second story, "Arden's First Love".

After explaining everything to Basil, they and Toby took off down past _London Drive_ and _Cheese Boulevard_. After five minutes of searching, Arden stopped Basil and Toby, hopped off the dog's back and ran towards an old alleyway.

"Wait for me, Arden!" cried Basil.

Arden ignored Basil's request. As she ran as fast as she could to her former resting place, she could not help but wonder _"Why isn't Basil so upset like everyone else is. I know I've already asked myself this question, but I need to know: Why isn't he mad at me? Sometimes, that mouse worries me..." _

As she reached her former home, she tried to take a look at her carving she made on the wall. As she touched it, pictures of her, Olivia, Hunter, and Ratigan invaded her mind. She shook her head to try and pull them out, but she could not. Basil approached her and watched her shake her head crazily. After shaking, her head finally stopped and she then looked at her former resting place silently.

"This is where my hope, faith, and a little bit of myself passed away, wishing that the angel from my nightmare-like dreams would press his paw on my chest and my world would fall into darkness," she whispered softly, yet Basil heard every word.

The tears that she thought were gone reappeared as the visions in her head still haunted her.

The visions did not leave until Basil touched her shoulder and looked down at her. He stroked Arden's head, trying to comfort her. Arden looked up at Basil.

"Mr. Basil, I'm sure you know that I've been stuck in my room, researching the everlasting crystal. Everyone's so upset with me; I can't even have a pleasant conversation, without someone making a remark about my ignorance. I just can't help myself. I'm just too determined about my research that might lead the way to Professor Ratigan's downfall," she said.

Basil looked down at her and smiled. He chuckled.

"_Now _you're okay hearing his name?" he asked, remembering the day he met Arden.

At first, Arden did not know what he meant until she thought long and hard and remembered the night when she threw a tantrum about the professor's name. It was in Chapter Two of her first story "After What Happened, Can I Still Win?"

Arden then felt somewhat guilty.

"Ohhh…yeah about that, listen, Basil, after dealing with that ratty professor for one too many times in my life, I'm over that. Besides, I was only twelve. Yes, I still hate Ratigan just as much as you do, but I shouldn't have slapped anyone back then and complained. Sorry about that," she said. Basil knelt down and hugged her.  
"Thank you, Arden. That's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say," he said. He then stood back up straight, and they both stared at Arden's carving.


	4. A Hat and Some Footprints

Arden and Basil continued to stare at this place where they have stopped. Arden stayed as quiet as a mouse, but Basil, he was not so quiet. He started shaking Arden's shoulders. As he did, Arden noticed something black and small on the ground covered in old newspapers and filth. She started to feel different...in a bad way.

"So, we should get going, if we are to find crystal," he said firmly taking his paws off her shoulders. He turned around and was about to walk, but Arden clenched his arm, so tight, Basil could not move at all because of the arm clenched, because it was so tight in Arden's hand.

"Don't you dare move," she said darkly. Arden stared at the detective with a look of anger, insanity, and craziness. Basil tried to pull his arm out of her hand as he looked at Arden's crazy frown, but it was not any good.

"Will you please let go of me?" he asked gently, trying to stay calm. Arden said nothing. She could not say anything to express why she would not let go and why she was acting the way she did.

"Will you please let go of me, I said!" said Basil again. Arden tightened her grip. Basil's arm was practically turning purple, because Arden's grip was not letting blood go into his arm.

"I know what you said! But there is something else you might want to see," she said. She pulled Basil's arm down as Arden kneeled down to show him. When she finally let go of Basil's arm, she started digging through the old newspapers and thing and found something on the ground. It looked like a black hat that thug would wear. She picked it up and examined it. She looked at upside-down, right-side up, left, right, outside and inside. Basil also looked at it. He started feeling curious at this strange artifact.

"Let me see that," he said. He took the hat away from Arden, sat down on his knees, and did the same thing, except when he did, he started to sniff it, and taste it. Arden looked disgusted.

"What…the…hell…are…you doing?" she asked him. Basil looked at her.

"Examining the evidence," he replied.

"That hat has been on the ground, covered in germs! Hell, you don't even know where that's been!!" complained Arden. Basil kept looking at Arden. He rose to his feet.

"This hat's been splashed in blood, worn by a green lizard, who has obviously been here, but that's not all! There's only one lizard I know who wears a black hat that was once drenched in blood. His name is Bill. There's only one thing I know about him, and it's this: He works for that sewer rat! Surely you know him," explained Basil. Arden was shocked and surprised.

_"This is just like the Flaversham Case all over again...oh my God..."_ thought Arden.

"I know him! He was one of my father's best friends...but why would he be here?" she remarked. "He's probably on a mission for Ratigan. What d'you think?"

"That, I do not know…but…looking at these footprints, I say he's been here not too long ago," replied Basil pointing to footprints on the ground. Both he and Arden got down on the ground and both examined them.

"Basil, you're a wonder mouse!" she said. She hugged Basil so hard, Basil felt like he was getting squeezed to death. Basil rose back to his feet.

As Arden stared at the footprints, she could not help but twitch a bit. Something was making her twitch, but what was it? She turned around and saw nothing but Basil behind her and Toby a few steps away from them. Arden kept looking around, but there was nothing…until…

"BASIL, WATCH OUT!!" she yelped. She pushed Basil out of the way. By doing so, a very sharp pain in her back raised. Pushing Basil made them both tumble to the ground. Arden was soon right on top of Basil in a very uncomfortable fashion. She immediately got on her knees, so that Basil could get up. When Basil got on his knees, he saw something absolutely horrible. He gasped and stood up to examine what he saw. He got right behind Arden, not keeping his eyes off of this horrific sight.

"What are you looking at?" she asked in a stressful way. Basil stepped right behind her back, crouched down and stared at her back with a determined look on his face. He stared at Arden's back.

_"...no..not again,"_ thought Basil.

"Right, that's it," he said. Arden glanced at Basil. She looked confused at her friend.

"What're you talking about?" asked Arden. Basil looked at Arden. After staring for about ten seconds, he spoke up.

"Arden…you've been shot…again," said Basil. Arden's mouth dropped.

"What d'you mean...again?" asked Arden.


	5. Arrow in the Back Again

"Remember that arrow that was stabbed in your back?" asked Basil.

"Yeah…my father ripped it out…what about it?" asked a very angry Arden.

Basil sighed and took a leap of faith, hoping that what he was about to say did not upset her.

"The arrow you had in your back…you know the one you had when we first met, when you were twelve?" he asked.

Arden grabbed his neck and pulled Basil's head, so that it was right in front of here.

"Yes…" she asked in a very scary tone.

"It's back…" he said. Right when he said the word "back", Arden punched Basil in the left eye. She dropped Basil's neck afterwards. Because of Arden holding his neck, Basil had to fall on his paws and knees to get some breathable air. While he was down on the ground, he stared at it thinking about how angry Arden must have been at that moment. When he looked up, he saw a killer mouse holding a switch blade, with blood running down her mouth. Basil was shocked to see Arden's blood running down from her mouth and the weapon in her paw.

"Arden, now please calm down," he begged. Arden grabbed Basil's collar on his clothes with one hand and slapped him and punched him again and again and again, until bruises and black eyes were visible.

When she saw the first black eye that was visible, she threw Basil to the ground and started feeling her back. She rubbed her back, feeling a deep pain. Every time she came close to the arrow, she screamed in pain for the whole world to hear. She was about to charge of running, when Basil quickly stopped her. He jumped up and grabbed her stomach. Arden started punching and kicking.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU BASTARD!!!" she commanded.

"MISS ARDEN, PLEASE CONTROL YOURSELF!!" replied Basil.

Arden attempted to bite Basil. She bit Basil's arm, which made him let go of her. When Arden was set free, she growled at him and ran away as fast as she could.

Yes, Arden ran away from him. As she ran from him, a hand pulled her to the side. The hand pulled Arden to a wall.

When she got a good glimpse of what was going on, she was startled.

"…Bill?"

Her father's friend, Bill the Lizard, stood in front of her.

"Arden, it's you! My you've grown so much in tallness and beauty," he said. Arden glared.

"Trying to flatter me won't work, Bill, because I'm really ticked off right now. I've got an arrow in my back…AGAIN!!" She attempted to push Bill aside, but Bill took a step backward.

Bill shushed her.

"Arden, listen, about that arrow. I was the one who shot it, but I didn't mean for it to stab you, like last time. I was trying to get your attention. That's why I left my hat there in your former home for you to find. I needed to reach you. Now that you're here, I can talk to you. Listen, there's this special artifact that I need you to help me get," he explained.

"Are you really?! So am I!" replied Arden.

Bill was thrilled.

"That's great! We can do it together!!" he said happily. He started hugging her friend's daughter, when Arden tried to speak.

"But, Bill, I'm already on the quest with Basil, and right now, I just want to be alone because I've got a big pain in the back from _your_ arrow, and another thing, I'm pissed off right now, so just let me!" she complained. She sat down with her legs crossed and with nothing to say. Bill sat down with her. Arden gave him a mean glare. Bill stared back.

"Oh! Stop looking t me, Bill!" she said sternly. She turned her back to him, showing the arrow in her back. Bill shuddered a bit. Arden turned her head to him and her glare was more menacing than ever before.

"Oh, shut up…" she muttered.

Feeling more and more upset, she stood up and was about to leave, when she suddenly heard a voice call her name.

"ARDEN!!!" cried the voice. Arden turned and there was Basil coming her way.

"_NO!!" _she thought. She grabbed Bill's hand, and off they went into the darker part of London.

"Arden, where are we going?" asked Bill. Arden looked at him.

"To a place where Basil can't find us!" replied Arden. Bill looked back and saw Basil and Toby behind them.

"You mean, Basil of Baker Street?" he asked.

There was only one thing Arden could say to him.

"Hell…yeah…"


	6. The Explanation of the Crystal

_**CHAPTER 6: **_The Explanation of the Everlasting Crystal

Arden and Bill kept running from Basil and Toby. As they ran faster, so did Toby. Arden ran so fast, it was hard for Bill to keep up, and Toby was going so fast, it was even hard for Basil to keep up.

Arden and Bill ran until they came to slide-like tube, leading down the park. Arden dived right in, with Bill diving in behind her. Bill and Arden slid down the tube's chute and after about fifteen seconds of moving, Arden and Bill came to an opening and dived out. Arden fell on the ground whole body first, with Bill coming out landing right on her. Arden crawled off of Bill, stood up, and helped Bill get up.

"Come on, Bill. It'll take Basil awhile to get here," she said. Arden and Bill started walking together in the park. After being quiet for awhile, Arden started to talk about everything that has been going on.

"Hey, Bill, you're probably wondering what's going on," she muttered. Bill shot a curious look at her.

"Well, yeah, I _would _like an explanation," he replied. They sat down and Arden began to explain.

"Okay, here's the thing. Ever since April, I've been researching that special artifact, the crystal, which resulted with me being in my room non-stop all the time reading thousands of books. Well, being in my room all the time made everyone upset, and I started to lose my temper with everyone. I called my step-sister a bitch, yelled at my step-dad, almost picked a fight with Basil's friend, pitched a fit with Basil, almost killed him with my switchblade, ran away from him, and, well, here we are! It wasn't until I read a book called '_Gems, Specimens, and other Artifacts_', that I learned that the crystal was here, in London! I have to find it and make sure doesn't fall into Ratty's hands," explained Arden. As she spoke, her shoulders dropped, her voice softened and her hands began to shake.

"And…throughout that whole time, I haven't really…understood…why…me…oh my God…" she said, with her voice breaking.

She covered her eyes and the tears she tried to hold in back in Chapter Three came back. Bill placed his hand on her shoulder. Arden shot a look of extreme despair and pain at him, as soon as he lizard's hand touched her. Arden tuned her face away hiding her face from Bill.

After Arden shed some more tears, she wiped them away and stared at Bill. The lizard hugged her for comfort. She smiled at him. Then, Bill started to talk.

"Arden, I need to talk to you about something," he said. Arden sat up straight and listened carefully.

"What is it, Bill?" she asked. Bill cleared his voice.

"Arden, you've got to understand something about the crystal. You see, the crystal…well…I'm sure that what you've found out from your studying is that it can help anyone survive any attack, from cancer to…say, an arrow shot…or a revolver gun shot…by any chance," explained Bill.

Arden was getting suspicious. The arrow shot was from the first story and the revolver gun shot was from the second story.

"How do you know about that?" she asked.

"All the other thugs 'n' I are _still_ talkin' about it, without letting the professor know of course," replied Bill.

Arden nodded her head, letting the lizard know that she understood. She then stared at the sky, thinking about everything that had been going on.

"_This is crazy,"_ she thought.

Bill cleared his throat and Arden looked right back at him.

"Anyway, the crystal not only can protect you, it can also posses you. You see, once you get so worked up about finding out more about it and using it, it'll make you go crazy with possession. The crystal will captivate you and make you go mad! It'll even make you turn against your loved ones, like friends, family, allies, and acquaintances. It doesn't mention about that in the books because when they were written five-hundred years ago in 1398. The one who created the crystal was a muskrat named Aristotle McDermott. When he used the crystal, his family left him all alone in the country of Austria. During his time in Austria, he wrote every single book about the crystal such as the one you mentioned earlier. After writing the books, he went to live with new friends he made, but, alas, the crystal did him no good there. The crystal drove him mad and he even threatened one of his friend's daughters, a squirrel named Athena. Because of the near death experience, Athena's father brought him out to a forest, where Aristotle was left for dead. After surviving for only a few days, he died in the forest after being attacked by an anaconda. After he died, another one of friends, a chipmunk named Artemis Pattison, _your _ancestor, discovered the books, read the books, went mad, and decided to take them for himself. He used the books to travel to Austria and stole the crystal. He, his family, the books, and the crystal traveled to many countries including Japan, Scotland, and finally to stay, here in London, England. Unfortunately, before he died of old age in 1467, he buried the books and the crystal, so no one could find it. He hid them away from the rest of the world…just as you hid _yourself_ away from the rest of the world. On his death bed, he told his only son, Apollo Pattison, all about the books and the crystal. His last words were _"keep it safe…"_, and there he died on March 29, 1454 at the age of seventy-one. Then, four-hundred thirty-nine years later, Basil of Baker Street found the books and the crystal and went crazy like Aristotle and your ancestor, Artemis Pattison. In fact unlike the other two, Basil almost killed his housemaid, Mrs. Judson, which by the way is the reason why she's so hard on Basil all the time! After realizing what he almost did, he threw the books away and placed the crystal in a small white box and threw them all out, only to find out later that _he _found it, of all the creatures on Earth! Professor Ratigan had to find it! Basil was crushed! That rat's had it ever since. He used it to survive his fall off Big Ben, survive your arrow shot, and your revolver gun shot! What do you say 'bout all that?!" explained Bill.

Arden was shocked and surprised. She almost fainted because of all this information.

"…so _that's_ why Basil isn't tense like everyone else! And after treating him so _badly_!" she said. She felt so sick, she felt like throwing up because she was so guilty.

Arden rose to feet, kissed Bill on the cheek as a sign of thank you, said goodbye, and there she left. Bill knew immediately that she was leaving to find Basil. He understood. _**  
**_

Away Arden went…


	7. Back to Baker Street and Back Home

**CHAPTER 7: **Back to Baker Street and Back Home

Arden left Bill, now knowing more she had known before. She ran out of the park, into the streets, and did not stop, not even to take a breath or two. After running for ten minutes, she began to slow down. As she slowed down, she almost came to a complete stop. She stared at the foggy streets, as she fell to her knees. Before she knew it, Arden saw a dog coming towards her out of the fog. The dog was familiar to her. When she got a good look at the canine, she realized that it was Toby! She reached out her paw, to let Toby know that she was there. Toby approached and licked her face. Basil was there on his back holding out his paw too. The two paws touched and the detective pulled Arden up on Toby's back. Basil motioned Toby to keep going. Basil stared at Arden for awhile, until he finally spoke.

"I was very worried about you," he said. Arden heard this and was overwhelmed with joy. As they rode together on Toby's back, Arden hugged Basil so tightly; Basil had very little breath to breathe. After twenty seconds of hugging, Basil tried to break free, but Arden would not let go. She noticed his struggle.

"Basil, I almost killed you with my switchblade. I need as much embracing as possible," she mumbled in Basil's ears.

After another 10 seconds, Arden finally released Basil. Basil started breathing heavily. As Arden and Basil kept riding, Arden noticed Baker Street

"BAKER STREET!!!" she screamed. Basil motioned Toby to stop. Toby suddenly stopped, and both Basil and Arden slid down his back, and Toby was motioned to go back up to Sherlock Holmes house. When he was finally gone, Arden and Basil went into Basil's small home and they both sat down to talk.

"Hey, Basil, um…I know why you're not ticked off like everyone else about my ignorance like everyone else. Bill the lizard told me everything. Let me just repeat everything he told me: The crystal not only can protect you, it can also posses you. You see, once you get so worked up about finding out more about it and using it, it'll make you go crazy with possession. The crystal will captivate you and make you go mad! It'll even make you turn against your loved ones, like friends, family, allies, and acquaintances. It doesn't mention about that in the books because when they were written five-hundred years ago in 1398. The one who created the crystal was a muskrat named Aristotle McDermott. When he used the crystal, his family left him all alone in the country of Austria. During his time in Austria, he wrote every single book about the crystal such as the one you mentioned earlier. After writing the books, he went to live with new friends he made, but, alas, the crystal did him no good there. The crystal drove him mad and he even threatened one of his friend's daughters, a squirrel named Athena. Because of the near death experience, Athena's father brought him out to a forest, where Aristotle was left for dead. After surviving for only a few days, he died in the forest after being attacked by an anaconda. After he died, another one of friends, a chipmunk named Artemis Pattison, _your _ancestor, discovered the books, read the books, went mad, and decided to take them for himself. He used the books to travel to Austria and stole the crystal. He, his family, the books, and the crystal traveled to many countries including Japan, Scotland, and finally to stay, here in London, England. Unfortunately, before he died of old age in 1467, he buried the books and the crystal, so no one could find it. He hid them away from the rest of the world…just as you hid _yourself_ away from the rest of the world. On his death bed, he told his only son, Apollo Pattison, all about the books and the crystal. His last words were _"keep it safe…"_, and there he died on March 29, 1454 at the age of seventy-one. Then, four-hundred thirty-nine years later, you had actually found the books and the crystal and went crazy like Aristotle and your ancestor, Artemis Pattison. In fact unlike the other two, _you_ almost killed his housemaid, Mrs. Judson, which by the way is the reason why she's so hard on you all the time! After realizing what you almost did, you threw the books away and placed the crystal in a small white box and threw them all out, only to find out later that the professor found it, of all the creatures on Earth! Professor Ratigan had to find it! You were crushed! That rat's had it ever since. He used it to survive his fall off Big Ben, survive _my _arrow shot, and _my _revolver gun shot! What do you say 'bout all that?!" explained Arden, saying everything Bill told her.

Basil nodded as she spoke. After she was finished, he touched Arden's shoulder and began to speak.

"What you say is true, Arden. I too am a victim of the crystal's possessive powers. That's why I tried to help you because I didn't want you to go through the same pain I'd been through. And if wondering why Bill knew everything about it, is because he and I are close friends. We know each other very well. Yes he's working for Ratigan, but I guess you can say he's my spy, and thank the Lord, the professor doesn't know a thing about it. He's a witness to my breakdowns and panic attacks I had when I had the crystal in my possession," he said. Arden was speechless, but she nodded, so that Basil knew that he understood. After talking for a little bit more, Arden said goodbye one last time, and there she left Basil, left Baker Street, and left her big adventure.

She decided to go home, hoping there won't be any arguments.

Arden approached the home she had lived in for more than a year…


	8. The Surprise Behind the Door

Arden finally reached to the Flaversham house. As she came to the door, she heard moaning voices. The moaning made her feel like something was wrong. But then, it immediately left her mind, because when she reached to the door, she instantly turned around, took a breath, and started talking to herself.

"Okay, 'Olivia, hi, so how's it going, girl? Everything's good? Great! I'm sorry for everything and sorry for calling you a bitch and everything. I didn't mean to. I was just in over my head. Could you please forgive me?' Good! I'll use that!" she whispered to herself.

She turned to the door, flung it wide open, and…

"OH MY GOD!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS???!!!"

When Arden opened the door, she was completely shocked at what she saw.

She saw Olivia and Hunter making out on the table.

The two kissers kept lip locking and touched each other in their backsides. Even when they heard Arden's voice, they still held onto each other. It was not until Arden fell to her knees crying, when Olivia and Hunter stopped. They walked up to Arden and stared down at the fallen mouse. When Arden looked back up to them, Hunter stared down with a sly grin, and Olivia stood right behind him with her arms wrapped around him.

"Surprised, aren't ya?" asked Hunter in a suave voice. Olivia started to speak.

"You must be wondering why I'm making out with _**YOUR **_boyfriend!" she said. Arden rose back to her feet and nodded.

"It was all because of you!" replied Hunter. Arden gasped. Oh, how she wanted to fight back, but she did not want to.

"That's right, Arden. You called me a 'bitch', yelled at me, and you disrespected my father!! That drove me crazy!! I went mad! Mad I tell ya!! So I thought of a way to get back at you, so here I am with your _ex-_boyfriend! In fact, I don't know why any boy would like an ugly mouse like you! When I told him my plan, he totally agreed. I guess he's not as faithful as you thought," explained Olivia.

Olivia then started push Arden until her back made contact with the door. When her back hit the door, the arrow still stabbed in her back, was pushed deeper into her body. Arden yelped in pain. With pain increasing in her back, Arden started to speak.

"Olivia…I was going to say that I was sorry," she said. Olivia walked up and slapped Arden's face.

"I guess you were too late," she said mercilessly. Surprisingly, Arden's tears what from clear like water, to blood.

Yes, Arden started bleeding tears, all because of that stupid arrow.

"Y-y-you bitch…," she said with her voice breaking. Olivia, after hearing this, pulled Hunter towards her, and started making out with him. This made Arden feel pain, not from the arrow, but from the sight of someone she thought she trusted exchanging saliva with her boyfriend, after she had been through…

Olivia and Hunter enjoyed Arden's misery.

"Yes, Arden, stare at our mad love. If you think this is bad, you should've seen Hunter in bed! He's a mad mouse!!" cried Olivia. Arden gasped.

"WHAT!!! You…had…intercourse???!!! Olivia, you _have _changed!!" she yelled.

Olivia slapped her again.

"I'm a teenager too! I have my needs as well!" she protested.

"You're only twelve years old!! Besides, does Hiram know??!!" replied Arden. Hunter then slapped Arden.

"If you tell, I'll break your neck!!" he threatened.

Arden could not believe this!!

She ran out the door and climbed up to the roof to sit and think, shed tears, and to watch the sun go up.

_**It's time to let go, it's time to carry on with the show.  
Don't mourn what is gone, greet the dawn.**_

As she looked around, she saw one of her friends, Nathan come by. He looked up and saw Arden on the roof. He waved and Arden motioned him to come up with her. He joined her and sat down together.

"It's nice to see you, Arden. I thought you were gonna get on to me for something. Is something botherin' ya?" he said.

"Yeah, Hunter's cheating on me, with my sister. They totally beat me up, I have an arrow in my back…again, and it turns out that Olivia had sexual intercourse with Hunter! Everyone's turned against me!" replied Arden. Nathan frowned.

"That doesn't sound like them, but I'll believe ya, seeing as you'd never tell a lie to me," he said. Arden was surprised.

"Wow! You're not doing anything perverted! I'm impressed. Change of heart or somethin'?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm trying to get change that. Ever since I've started fighting with my sister, Erin, I've been trying to change all that, so if you ever need anything, you can tell me," replied Nathan. Arden smiled, and she hugged him.

"Oh thank you!!" she cheered. Nathan, knowing to not over do it, hugged her back.

"Uh…you're welcome," he replied.

The two mice sat together and just stared at the landscape.

"Sure is pretty, ain't it," said Arden.

"I guess so," replied Nathan.

"I'm glad to look at it with a _real _friend," returned Arden. Nathan shot a surprised look.

"You really think that? I always thought that you thought I was just brainless player," he said. Arden put a paw on his shoulder.

"Well, all I can say is that I'm glad at least _someone's _on my side. Sure some people are on my side, but not everyone is…not anymore…," she said remembering Olivia and Hunter's affair.

She was about to cry again when she saw the sun rising up in the sky. Nathan and Arden got closer, but immediately moved back. Arden blushed and Nathan cleared his throat, but then smiled.

"Hey, Arden, if I were you, I wouldn't consider Hunter and Olivia as your friends anymore," suggested Nathan. Arden nodded.

"I know what you mean. Hunter said that if I told anyone, he'd break my neck…oh snap!!" she said. Nathan held Arden's hand.

"Don't worry, Arden. I _was _gonna have a long talk with that bastard, Hunter, but I care about you too much. Don't worry, Arden. You're secret's safe with me," he said. Arden clenched Nathan's hand in return. She spoke up again.

"That's all I ask…"


End file.
